Lorcan Darcy (Alternative Continuity)
This version of Lorcan Darcy is the titular main protagonist of the Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Reboot Series Personality This version of Lorcan Darcy may be the first version who is an anti-hero. He is not a bad person, but he can appear cold and apathetic. Yusaku is described as a boy who doesn't like standing out at school, not that he's timid or shy but because he is a hacker. Lorcan is calm and collected most of the time. Outside of Duels he is shown to be intelligent and clever, but also calculating, standoffish, reserved, and somewhat anti-social. He prefers to distance himself from others and doesn't usually interact with people, not even remembering his classmates' names after a month in school. Biography 'Terrible Childhood' Lorcan was born on September 25 1996. His parents never loved him, Lorcan knew. Always telling him off for anything he did. And that would continue until one day, his parents were killed in a car accident. He was then forced to live with his uncle and aunt. They forced him to live in the basement. And every night he would cry himself to sleep as no one in the world loved him. Lorcan was also forced to do all the work around the house. But still it wasn't enough to deserve his uncle and aunts love. And so soon, they send him to a orphanage. Lorcan didn't think life could get worse, but there he learned that life still had more horror in store for him. Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret front for a highly criminal organisation! And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines. And Lorcan too was set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, he was finally in a place where others were treated just as badly as he was. Hopefully, finally Lorcan could make some real friends, he thought. But that thought too turned to merely a fantasy. As the kids soon saw that Lorcan was not like them. Lorcan was special. And the kids hated him for it. And so every night, when the kids would return from the factories and mines, they would force him to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to clean the showers and the toilets. And whenever something would go wrong, the kids said to the guards: "Lorcan did it!" and the guards, who also hated Lorcan for being so special, believed them and hurt Lorcan. A Nice Couple arrived a few minutes before they sees Lorcan, a woman's been very nice to him and offer to foster him. Lorcan agrees to go with them, when he's suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder from the abuse he suffered. In age 15, Lorcan decided to hunt down the Organization, whom he believed to be responsible for the incident, under the alias "The Purple Man" with a help from his friends. "The Purple Man" soon became a famous Duelist within the virtual world, with no one knowing what his real identity is because he always deleted his activity logs. Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Characters